Dance
by isfa.id
Summary: Drabble singkat HaeHyuk couple... singkat...


**Dance**

"Hah… hah… hah…" suara desahan nafas seorang _namja_ menggema di ruangan yang lumayan besar, yang dikelilingi dengan kaca-kaca yang cukup besar. Dia berbaring dan terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Keringat mengucur dari setiap sisi tubuhnya, "Melelahkan," desahnya. Dia baru saja selesai latihan _dance_.

Dia melepaskan _headseat_ dari kedua telinganya, direntangkannya kaki dan tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa letihnya. Dipejamkannya matanya, seketika seraut wajah datang dalam khayalnya, dia tersenyum. "Aku merindukannya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" dia mendengar suara seseorang menyapanya.

"Aish, aku benar-benar merindukannya, sampai-sampai ini membuat aku seolah-olah mendengar suaranya," desahnya lagi.

"Hyuk Jae…" dia mendengar suara seseorang itu menyebut namanya.

"Aish," dia mendesah lagi.

Perlahan di dengarnya suara derap langkah yang mendekatinya, 'Aku bisa gila,' batinnya. Dirasakannya sentuhan hangat di wajahnya, tapi dia masih enggan membuka matanya, karena dia takut kalau ternyata ini hanya khalayannya. Mungkin dia sedang tertidur karena merasa benar-benar lelah, dan sekarang dia sedang bermimpi.

Kembali di rasakannya sentuhan di wajahnya, 'Hangat,' itulah yang dia rasakan. Dirasakannya hembusan nafas yang menyentuh pipi kirinya, dan kemudian dirasakannya sebuah sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Dia semakin memejamkan matanya lebih erat dan membiarkan sensasi hangat yang dirasakannya itu.

'Sedikit basah,' batinnya, 'Mengapa ini terasa begitu nyata?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dia merasakan bibirnya dilumat lembut oleh orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu, dalam mimpinya.

Kecupan itu lepas, dia menyunggingkan seulas senyum, "Ini gila," ucapnya.

'Plak…!'

Dia merasakan pukulan keras di kepalanya, dia segera membuka matanya. Sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya dia segera bangkit dan duduk. "Hae?" ucapnya sedikit tidak percaya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah manis _namjachingu_nya yang dibasahi oleh keringatnya sendiri, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Donghae, karena tadi dia belum mendapatkan jawaban untuk itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Donghae dengan sangat erat, "Aku kira aku bermimpi," ucapnya.

"Aish," Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk, dan memandang matanya, "Aku bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hehe…" Eunhyuk sedikit terkekeh, "Aku bosan sendirian di _dorm_, jadi aku ke sini saja, sedikit latihan," jawab Eunhyuk tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Donghae.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "Sekitar lima jam," jawabnya.

Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk lebih dalam, dilihatnya keringat yang masih mengalir dari wajah Eunhyuk. Dia tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengecup lembut bibir Eunhyuk, hanya sekilas.

"Kau lelah?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kapan kau sampai?" tanya Eunhyuk, karena sudah beberapa hari ini Donghae berada di Thailand untuk syuting iklannya.

"Baru saja. Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di _dorm_ jadi aku ke sini, tapi ternyata kamu juga di sini. Kau tidak ada kegiatan hari ini?" jawab Donghae sembari bertanya.

Eunhyuk kembali mengangguk.

Perlahan Eunhyuk berdiri, "Aku mau latihan lagi," ucapnya dan segera memasang _headseat_ di kedua telinganya. Dia menekan tombol _play_ di _ipod_nya dan segera menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan musik yang mengalun di telinganya.

Donghae menatapnya, senyuman terukir di bibirnya melihat Eunhyuk sangat bersemangat, ya, selalu seperti itu kalau sudah menyangkut _dance_.

Eunhyuk terus menari dan itu membuat Donghae tidak bisa diam saja melihatnya. Dia ikut bangkit dan menghampiri Eunhyuk. Dilepaskannya _headseat_ dari kedua telinga Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut. Donghae mengambil _ipod_ dari tangan Eunhyuk dan meletakkannya di meja kecil yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kita latihan berdua," ucap Donghae dan segera menghidupkan _tape recorder_, setelah sebelumnya dia memilih kaset _dance_ yang akan mereka bawakan.

"Kau siap?" tanya Donghae saat dia sudah mendekati Eunhyuk lagi, dan kembali Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaanya dengan anggukan.

Mereka lalu menari mengiringi alunan musik yang mengalun, dengan sesekali tertawa karena mereka mengeluarkan gerakan tari yang agak aneh.

Mereka terus menari dan terus tertawa mengisi waktu kosong mereka hari ini. Mungkin mereka sangat beruntung hari ini karena mereka berdua tidak mempunyai jadwal yang membuat mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Musik berhenti, dan merekapun menghentikan gerakan mereka. "Hah… hah… hah…" desah mereka berdua mengatur nafas masing-masing.

Eunhyuk tersenyum di sela-sela usahanya mengatur nafas, hingga tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. "_Saranghae_, Hyukie," ucap Donghae lembut dan kembali mengecup bibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan memeluk lembut pinggang Donghae, dan membalas kecupannya. "_Saranghae_, Donghae-ya," ucapnya saat Donghae melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk dan kembali menarik tubuh Eunhyuk lebih dekat padanya sehingga tidak ada jarak lagi. Ditatapnya mata Eunhyuk hangat dan kembali mengecup lembut bibir Eunhyuk.

'_Saranghae_, Hyukie…'

'_Saranghae_, Donghae-ya…'

**F.I.N**


End file.
